Life is Like
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Duo has trouble with his past, and thunderstorms. but comes to find the love of an Almond Eyed Chinese man.
1. Life is like

Life is like

Wufei stood up and walked across the kitchen. I watched him in silent awe. that man was something to covet. he not only was good looking, he was smart, funny...at times. Kindof a bad boy too! caring and kind. In his own way of corse! he noticed my stare and looked over at me. "Duo? Did u want a soda too?" i snap to and laugh. the others were looking at me. "Idiot." Wufei mumbled and closed the fridge.

If only he knew how much it ment to me when he called me an idiot. he wont say it harshly. it always sounds so sweet. he also has no idea how much it means to me when he thinks enough about me to offer me a soda, or something like that. he always thinks about me. or maybe I'm over thinking things.

But, he notices things about me that no one else does. like my love of apples. he'll always pick up a bundle at the market. he sees how much I love pizza! he's cooked it for me before! he's good at it! I'm picky about bath sope. he gets the right kind! I don't like a certain song he does, but he wont listen to it when I'm around.

Like I said, thoughtful! is it just me or does he like me. but last i checked he wasnt into guys. I mean, I'm not either. well, no, I guess you could call it Bi. damn it I would go full on homo for him! He looked over at me one more time after sitting back down at the table. "Duo?" he mumble. I must have had a weird look on my face because Quatre giggled behind his hand. "Yeah?" I say looking at him. "You ok?"

AM I OK?! No! my tong isn't in your mouth and you're not squirming in Extacy! ...Whoe...slow down Duo. "I'm fine." I say. "Ok. you're sure?" I nod. I was blushing. one thing I was sure of. because of his face. He was smiling. and his eyes were soft. "Ok, if you say so. I wont bug you anymore." He said. "I say you should!" Said Heero. "Bug him! Till he's dead!" Trowa laughed. "AH! Hey!" I shout. Wufei laughed. "Not a bad Idea!" he said.

I look over at him in disbelief. I pout, "Why ya gatta be so mean..." he giggles and pats my head. "Shut up Maxwell." I smile. I loved him. yep. Thats what it was, I loved him. I wonder if he could tell. He knows everything else by lookin at me. and what if he did. I start to shaking. oh gods...what if he knew!

"Duo? hate to bug you...but you ok? seriously." He mumbles his last line. "Y-yeah, fine." I say. "uh...maybe you should go lay down, there's a bug goin round. I'll bring you some tea." said Quatre. I stood up. "Ok." I say. I was freaking out. I have bad panic attacks and this was pulling on my nerves. "Ok..." I say again. Wufei stood up. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I about turned to jello.

"I got it." He said softly. "Ok." I say once more. I couldn't really see. "I'll take care off the tea too." He said. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Quatre get up and grab some stuff from the counter. "Come on." Wufei said. "can you walk?" I thought I nodded. the shock took over when he picked me up!

He carried me to my room and layed me in my bed. "I'll be back in a moment with some tea." he said. "Fei?" He turned around. "I don't want tea. Will you just sit with me?" He smiled and walked over and sat on my bed. I sat up, and he looked concerned. "Im ok." I say. "Are you?" he says. I laugh. "Ok. well, you scared me." my face got hot. I lower my head. "I'm sorry." I say. He pats my head. "Dont." he said. I look up, with his hand still on my head. my eyes wide. "This is the closest we've ever gotten." he scoffed. "don't get comfy." He snapped, removing his hand. ow...at that point my chest hurt. for real...why did it hurt?

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital. I sat up fast in shock. Heero was by my side. "No no. stay down." he said. "What the fuck is going on!" my heart was beating so hard it kinda hurt. Oh! my heart...

"Heero...did I..." he cut me off. "No, but you came close. they say it was you're nerves or something to do with stress." he said sitting back in the ugly chair by my bed. "Wufei." I say simply. Heero looked up. "wow, you did black out! I'm tellen ya, all I saw was Wufei rushing through the living room cradling you in his arms. he brought you here." I about wanted to cry. "Where is he?" I ask. "waiting room." He said. I lower my head. I'm sure he was taking blame for my condition.

"do you want me to go get him?" Heero asked. I looked over at him, because he sounded despondent. he was, resting his chin on his hand and looking out the window. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "When are you gunna start taking medication!" He shouted as he jumped out of his chair. Heero was never good at feelings. he bursts at odd moments. "Wha?!" I start. He kept going. "I mean really! you could have died! then what you moron! no really! Then what. you'd be dead that's what! Where would we be?!"

"I didnt" I didn't get a chance to finish. "And what about your precious Wufei!? How do you think he felt?! how do you think he would react to your death?! hum?" my eyes became filled with tears. for two reasons. one, I was loved around here, and he was right. "Heero, calm down." I whisper in tears. he was shaking, but he sat down. "How can you be so selfish." was all he said.

Cool, One chap down.

Duo: This was written at a bar.

Spoot: shhhhhh

Duo: XD


	2. Thunder storm

Life is like

CP: 2

I spent 2 days in the hospital. at no point did Wufei come to see me. They finally released me, thank god! if my nerves didn't kill me, the horrible hospital food would have. I was about ready for a huge bacon double cheese burger! extra bacon and grease! Trowa picked me up. on the way I demanded i get what I wanted from Fac'donalds. and I out-ranked Tro by a mile! guess what I got!

When I got home, the place was empty. Trowa walked in behind me, closing an umbrella, yeah...storming like a motherfucker! "Out." Trowa said. I go to the fridge and take a peek inside. don't know what for, I was full. "Where'd they all go?" I ask closing up the fridge. "Hmm...dont know."Trowa traild off as he walked to another room in the house. I follow.

The living room was like any other. a sopha, a tv, book shelf, coffee table, lamp, ugly rug I was dead set against...no one was in here, but the tv was on. a sports program was blasting from it. there was a somewhat fresh drink still on the table too. "Someone was just here." I say. "Mmh. Quatre." Trowa mumbled. he again heads to another room, I follow.

The den was a small living room, without the TV. computer desk, chair, computer, bookshelf, ugly rug...I never noticed before till now...but, again, no one here. I saw on the desk some paper work, fresh ink. "Someone was just here as well..." I say. "Mmh...Heero." Trowa mumbled, then like before, left for another room, like before, I follow.

we made it to the bathroom. as to why we were even here...I dont know. you know what a bathroom looks like? good, I'll spare you the details. the toilet had recently been flushed, and a Sports illustrated opened to a random page. "Someone was just here too!" I cry out, "Mmmh, Wufei." said Trowa. "Ok, look, what the fuck is going on here!" I shout, before Trowa could walk away. He looked me dead in the eye and said, "I dunno."

I grown and throw my hands in the air. "you're impossible!" I shreek, then leave the room. I storm into the kitchen and turn on the light, and nearly die.

"WELCOME HOME!" Quatre shouts. Heero popped a bottle of something nice and bubble. "Wht th...what...who!?" I stammer. Trowa walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, he looked down at me, and smiled. "Why is it, that you're always to tall or to small." He said. I laugh. "OH! We missed you around here!" Quatre squealed bounding his way up to me. He grabbed me in a hug. "yes, it's not the same here without you." said Heero.

"you guys." I say. "Hold on, where's Wufei?" Quatre looked a bit upset. "That...bastard. he seemed to think this little surprize was a bad idea! said it would only land you back in the hospital." I laugh. "Yeah, well, when you think about it..." Quatre looked down right angry. "No!" he snapped. "Quatre..." Trowa began. I left the room while the two of them began to argue, with Heero as a mediator. no one saw me leave.

I searched the house top to bottom, but found no trace of Wufei anywhere. I was about ready to give up and head back inside when thunder clashed with lightning and it about made me run back to the hospital and have them commit me. I ran into the tool shed and hid under a work bench. I pulled some cloth off a stool and cover my head.

I hated thunder storms. ever sence I was a kid I guess. I suppose it started back when I was about 5. I can remember hearing rain. I had gotten up in the middle of the night to pee when a loud boom rushed the house. then the room was light up like daylight and I swore...SWORE I saw someone in the window, looking in on me. looked like our neighbor across the street. He was a nice old man, always giving me candy, and lots of hugs, that was untill my momma made me stop going over there...

I huddled under that old cloth, and listened to the rain beat down on the tin roof of the shed. another crack of thunder followed by lightning made me panic some, but it rolled on by. the pitter pat of the rain drops were soothing though. soft little pitter pats. I yawn. Pitter pat. I close my eyes. Pitter...pat...


	3. Tingles

Life is like

Chp. 3

I wasnt alone. I could smell some sort of baked good. maybe pie. I looked around the dark room and noticed an unlit candle. where the hell was I? and furthermore, how did I get here? I could hear someone crying, it slowly turned to moaning. this sent a shiver down my body. It echoed throughout wherever I was. "Duo." the unknown voiced called out. "Duo...Duo...DUO! are you in here?" It sounded similar to Wufei...

I opened my eyes. it was dark. I moved a bit and the cover I had over my head slipped off. I saw Wufei, he had his back to me. "Fei?" I mumble. He turned, but didn't see me. he looked scared. "Here." I say. he looked down, spotted me, then dropped to his knees. he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Whats wrong?" I ask. all he did was pull me into a hug. "Dont you ever do that again." he whispered. "Thank the gods you're ok! I was worried sick about you!" he pulled me away and looked me in the eye. "Just what were you doing in here?"

"Sleeping." I say. "But...why?" he snapped. I shrug. you honestly thing I'm gunna tell ANYONE I'm afraid of thunder! NO! Oh look, it's the god of death! bang on something so he runs away and hides in a tool shed all night! no thank you! "I'm ok." I say. But Wufei did not look happy. "Whats wrong with you? How did you end up here?" I shrug again. "rrr...tell me Duo!"

The tool shed door opens. "Did you find him? Oh DUO? What are you dong in here?" Quatre squeals. "Sleeping..." said Wufei. his voice dull and unamused. he was upset with me, but all I kept thinking was how scared he looked. How worried he was. Quatre knelt beside us. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked. "Yes, yes I have." I say.

Wufei helped me out from under the work bench and offered to carry me inside. I wasnt sure why he wanted to do that. but he kept asking. I refused. I could walk...that was untill I took a step and collapsed. My legs. Both legs...asleep! Wufei picked me up. "you knew I wouldn't be able to walk?" I asked. He grunted a bit, while lifting me, before he spoke, "Yeah...well, Its common sence. in the position that you were in, both legs would have fallen asleep." I put on my pout face. he just laughed and carried me indoors.

I looked upon his face as he carried me. he wasnt looking at me, more focused on the direction he was going. /"Dont you ever do that again! I was worried sick about you."/ I gasped, and he looked at me. "What is it?" he asked. My eyes filled with tears. "Whats wrong?" he asked again. "Nothing," I say. "Nothing important anyway." He sets me down, asking if I could walk.

"I think so..." I say, catching my balance. my legs were tingly. "Why are you crying?" Wufei asked. His voice was soft. almost motherly...It suprized me. I didn't know what to say. I sat on the front steps and rubbed my legs. Wufei sat next to me. "Why?" He asked again. I cover my face with my hair, and keep rubbing. He pulls me close and whispers into my hair. "Its ok. nevermind." Then he got up and walked into the house. The door closed and I sat there all alone...

I couldn't control myself. tears hit my hands. I lower my head and let them fall. I cried hard. never in my life has that happened. but then again, never in my life has someone other than my own mother shown me any form of kindness. anyone I have ever cared about has abandoned me, Died, or abused me. here I was in a house full of other men my age or so, loving me. Like I was part of a family or something! and then there was Wufei. who was this guy!? the sweetest man in the world! in his own weird way. I loved him with every bit of my heart. and I half expect him to tell me to go to hell!

But, his face! the face of someone who cared for someone. The face of fear for that loved one. and it was for me! I was confused, and have never felt this way before. I felt my chest tightening. I almost couldn't breath I was crying so hard. "WHY!" I yell to the newly fresh blue sky. What was going on?

I felt arms around me. I about jump from my skin. "Shhhhh. Its ok. I don't know whats going on, or why you're upset. but its ok. I'm here. Just talk to me. ok...just..." it was Wufei. He let me go and turned me to face him. I kept my head down. I was still a bit histerical. "...Just look at me. please...please..." He said. I could not. "...please..." He said again. I sniffled and stopped sobbing enough to look up a bit. "Did I do something to upset you?" He asked. making me sob. "I did huh." He said. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his torso. "you're so stupid!" I scream into his chest. "Why would you think that! A-Why?!" I sob.

"It just seemed..." I punch him in the chest. "No! no! No! no! no..." he grabbed my hands. "Stop...ok, just stop." he whispers. "Im sorry..." I say in a tiny voice. he lifted my face to match his. his eyes were full of tears. "Im...sorry." I say again, I must have really hurt him. he pulled my face closer, and locked lips with mine. My eyes went wide. I couldn't breath, and oddly enough, that was ok. I closed my eyes.

He pulled away. leaving me with my mouth still open. "I'm so sorry..." He gasped. I open my eyes. he looked positively frightened. and a bit ashamed. He got up, but before he could walk away I grab his pant leg. "you can't do that to me." I say. "you can't just walk off. not after that."

"Go ahead." he said. "Hit me, yell, whatever. its ok. I can take it." I jerk on his pants. "Sit boy." I say, sorta expecting him to come crashing down to the ground like some weird anime caricature. he sat down, but would not look at me. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "I'unno." he mumbled. "Not good enough." I snap. He jerks to an upright position. " I don't know..." He said. "Ok, I just don't know...I...I dont know...I..." he couldn't seem to finish the rest of that.

"This is crazy, I know...but I had to. I had to, ok! It's just seemed to me the right thing to do. I couldn't help myself. I cant help myself when it comes to you." He looks into my eyes. "I was so scared Duo. so scared. when you had those chest pains. I thought...I though..." He covered his mouth. he was crying. "I'm ok." I say. "Oh that's all you ever say!" he yelled. "I really thought something bad was gunna happen! and then earlier. you came up missing...all kinds of shit ran through my mind. I was so relieved when I found you! I wanted to kiss you then. Or punch you...or both!" I grabbed his hands and squeezed them tight.

"I need to tell you something 'Fei, and now is as good a time as any. I just hope you don't hate me after it." He looked into my eyes once more. "I could never hate you Duo...I LOVE YOU!" He shouts. my eyes burst out of my head. he beat me to it. That bastard beat me to it! "What? What did you need to tell me?" I shook my head and cuddle up close to him. "You beat me to it." I say.


	4. Understand Me

Life Is Like

CP: 4

I think there's something I failed to mention about Wufei, he's a bastard! the two of us have been romantically involved for a little over a month now. and we havent argued. up untill today. he started it. here we sit, across from each other at the dinning table. he with his coffee and muffin, me with my coffee and cigaret. he just sits there, stirring that blasted coffee and looking over the paper!

It started out as soon as we woke up. he jerked the covers right from me, and didn't say sorry. ok, I'm reasonable. I let that go. then he beat me to the bathroom, slamming the door in my face. when I protested, he just said: "you snooze you lose." Grr...ok, that's fine...let it go. then, when I asked if I could have the last muffin...what dose he say? "Hell no!" HELL NO?!

So you see, so far...I have been tolerant to his immature behavior...but...then, I asked if he could make me some coffee...please... "Hell no..." My jaw dropped. so I start to raddle off all his faults of the day. The covers, the bathroom...the hell no's. he just scoffs and says: "What about you?" so I yell: "WHAT ABOUT ME!?" he just scoffs and sits down and reads the paper.

and here we are. across from each other. he with his paper. me and my eyes, trying to burn holes in his head. Who does he think he is! I mean really! What the hell did I do? I can understand if I had done something to deserve this. but I didn't! he's just a big fat jerk...

"You're a big fat jerk." I say. He looks up from his paper, at me. "now I'm fat am I?" I narrow my eyes at him. he lets out a chuckle. "Grow up Duo." He said getting up. "GROW UP?! GROW UP! HOW ABOUT YOU GROW UP!" I shout, Jumping from my chair. I saw Trowa out of the corner of my eye, he stepped in the kitchen, then backed out. "Yes, Duo. Grow up. Do you hear yourself?" He said putting his cup in the sink. "Do you hear yourself?" I snap, "What are you, PMSing or something?" he chuckles. "Yeah, because I'm the one with the major attitude first thing in the morning."

"Uh yeah, because you ripped the covers off me!"

"By accident!"

"And the bathroom?! you snooze you lose?!"

"Have you never heard that expression?!"

"And the muffin!"

"I'm not giving you my last muffin..."

"What about the coffee!?"

"I had already sat down! I wasnt gunna get back up and..."

"Why answer me the way you did then!? HELL NO! That's what you said!"

"Yeah, hell no, Whats so wrong with that? Geez, you need a tampon?"

"Oh that's IT! THATS IT WUFEI!"

"Oh yeah, that's it, ok good, so are you done now?!"

"You damn right im done! D.U.N DONE!"

"Thats not how you spell done..."

"OH HERE WE GO! NOW IM NOT SMART ENOUGH!"

"HEY, YOU CALLED ME FAT!"

"HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD THAT EXPRESION!"

"GUYS!"

We both jump and look to see Quatre standing in the door way. "Thats enough. now both of you calm down. have a seat. "

"I'll stand." Said Wufei. "Chair not good enough for you?" I scoff. "Better than you right now!" he yells. "Below the belt ass hole!" I say. "Oh please." he scoffs, turning his head to one side. Thats when Quatre grabbed us both by our ear. "OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOW" we both cried out as he drug us into the living room. "NOW SIT!" He yells as he lets us go. we both sit where we were. he on the floor, me on the arm of the sopha.

"Now then, that's better...you two have got to stop this. you've already succeeded in scaring Trowa, and nobody...no, nobody scares my Tro-bear! GOT THAT!" We both gulp and nod profusely. "No, what is this about?"

at the same time we both began to tell our stories, ending with the two of us arguing back and forth again. Quatre clapped his hands together loudly, making us jump and silence ourselves. "Ok, that's out time." he said. "Do what now?" I say. He shot me a look, if it could kill I would have been in a million pieces! "Wufei, pick a corner."

"I'm sorry, I don't..."

"CORNER!" Quatre yells. Wufei scrambled to the left side of the room and sat at the corner. "Face the wall, stand up and face the wall." Quatre instructed, and Wufei did as he was tolled. Quater then turned to me and pointed at a corner on the other end of the room. "Go." he said. I stood up and mosied over there. "This is stupid." I say. "It sure is." says Quatre, "YOu act like children, I'm gunna treat you as such. Face the corner." I do as I'm told, but not without grumbling.

"Now then, you will stay there untill you have thought throughly about your crime." WIth that he walked off. I could hear Heero in the background, "Whoe..." I shook my head and leaned on the wall. What a waste of a day...

hour one

"you started all of this." I mumble.

"No I did not." Wufei snaps in a harsh whisper.

"Yes you did!" I whisper back.

"Shut up in there!" Quatre yells form another room in the house. We silence outsells.

Hour two

"I'm getting hungry!" I yell.

"I'm making lunch for good boys." Yells Quatre.

"bastard!" I yell.

"you'll starve." He yells back.

hour fore

I shift my wight again, my legs were getting VERY tired. and I was sick of looking at the same corner. Thats when I heard giggling coming from Wufei's corner. "Whats so funny?" I whisper. "This is!" he giggled. I thought about it for a moment, he was right! I start to giggle too. Then before long we were laughing so hard. When we finally settled down, I look over at Wufei, who still had his face in the corner. "Fei?" I whisper. "What?"

"I'm sorry." I say. he turns around. "I'm sorry, maybe this was all my doing." He walked over to me, and hugged me. "Na, not all of it. I provoked you." I nuzzled his chest. "Yeah you did." he laughed, and squeezed tighter. "Boy, Quatre is a tough cookie." He said. I laugh. "Yeah, He would make a good dad." Wufei pulled me away and sat me on the sopha. He sat next to me.

He took my hand and smiled. "No...No." I say, "I'm still mad at you." he pulled me close. "Duo..." He whispered into my ear. "No...I say, moving my head side to side. "Its time Duo..." He whispered. I stiffened up. What did he mean by that? "Time from what?" I ask. "well, we just had our first fight..." He began to kiss my neck. My face got red. Ok, first off, I'm a virgin, I can admit that. he was not. "You know what that means?" he said softly into my neck. "A Stern hand shake and a pat on the back." I say in a shaky voice. "You could call it that." His voice was low. He began to push me back on the couch, I fought it...but I had the feeling he was stronger than me. he won. I was laying on the couch, with him on top of me. "Uh...Oh, I bet the game is on." I say. "The game is right here." he says, "Wanna play?" he kissed me hard.

My mind flooded with all kinds of things. then stopped at Old Man Kollins. The neighbor across the street, When Wufei touched me down there. "STOP!" I yell and he did, He sat up. He had a confused look on his face. "Duo? Whats wrong? Did I hurt you." I couldn't answer. I got up and rushed from the room.

What was that all about? Why did I think about that old man? I don't remember much about him. Only that he was always so nice to me. He loved to hug me and give me candy. so why did it freak me out when Wufei wanted to...OH GOD...

I emptied my stomach and sat down on the bathroom floor. I cover my head and try to collect myself. Did that nice old man do what I think he did? Is that why my mom made me stop going over there? Did she know? Or did she just suspect? And why? Why me? that old man...he was a...no, couldn't be. as nice as he was. maybe that's it, that's why he was so nice. He did ask me a few times to come inside. but I always said no, that my mom would be mad. he was understanding.

I remembered him patting my bottom once...OH...GOD...I threw up again. Thats when Wufei entered the bathroom. "Shit...Are you ok..." He knelt beside me, and rubbed my back. "Dont touch me." I say, that was weird. Wufei pulled away. "Ok, ok." he said softly. "Look if you're sick, we don't hafta do anything." I look up at him, my eyes filling with tears. "I hafta...tell you something..." I say. I had no idea what I was gunna say though. or what his reaction would be. "Just remember you love me." I said.

He sat back in the chair. He looked angry with me. I was sitting on the floor by his feet. we were in the kitchen. "And you're sure about this?" He asked. "I wish I wasnt..." I say. He gets down on the floor with me, and rapped his arms around me. "I had no idea!" He whispered into my ear. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm here, and no one will ever hurt you EVER! and you know its ok, you did nothing wrong. That man had issues. It's not your fault. ok!" I start to cry hard. I have never in my life heard such words. it made me feel weird. Like jello or something. He just helped me up and carried me to my room, from there he put me to bed.


	5. Regal

Life is like

CP 5

I lay quiet, allowing his fingers to run through my hair, and down my neck. I loved when he did this. Made me so sleepy. sometimes I would get a tingle down my back. he kissed the back of my head, making me smile, then he continued to play with my hair. It was about 7 in the morning. he had just woken up and woke me up playing with my hair. I loved mornings like this. better than the one last week.

He stopped playing with my hair and sat up. "Huh. look." he said. I sat up sluggishly. "What?" I ask. "out the window, looks like its going to rain." I stiffen up. Crap no. please no...oh I hope its just cloudy. "You ok?" He asked. I nod. "Yeah. hungry." I say, getting out of bed. "Me too. do you mind?" he asked. "What, making you breakfast?" he nods. "Yeah, sure. What do you want?" He crawls out of bed as well. "The usual." he says, and with that, he went into the bathroom.

I enter the kitchen to find Trowa at the table with a paper. he looked up in shock, then smiled. "you're up early." He said. I nod and go to the fridge. "Whats wrong?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him I was secretly praying to a long forgotten God that the clouds would roll on by. I just proceed with my task. Eggs, Bacon, sosage...ok, Coffee...Muffin...ok, got that...

"Duo?" I look up. "Not now chief, I'm in the zone." I say, and back to my task. "you can be real rude sometimes." Trowa said and got up. "Yeah well you can be real weird!" I shout. Trowa looks hurt. "I'm sorry...I didnt mean that." I say, again going back to breakfast. "Rude." he whispered. and left the room. "I SAID I WAS GODDAMN SORRY!" I shout, Wufei emerges from the room with the weirdest look on his face.

"Whats up with you?" he asked, walking over and taking a sample of muffin. "What do you mean. It's just a normal thursday 'round here." I say, shooing him away from the food. "Who are you yellin at this early in the morning?" Heero asked in a groggy voice, entering the room. "I would love to know." Said Wufei. I shrug. "Heero, you want anything?" He shook his head and went to the fridge and pulls out the gallon of milk and left the room.

"What the fuck?" Wufei says pointing in the direction of Heero's Exit. "He just woke up. he don't know whats going on." I say. Wufei laughs. I pull two eggs from the carton and head to the stove. Thunder rolled across the room, and I drop them on the floor, they land with a splat. "Duo? Whats wrong now?" Wufei asked. "Oh! Uh, nothing! They slipped and well...I'll clean this up, don't you worry, gosh I'm such a clutz." I say getting on the floor. "Duo...Are you...scared of thunder?" I stand up fast and turn to him. "Dont be silly! I'm the God Of Death!"

"you are. it makes sence...that day, in the tool shed..." I cover my face with my hair. "Yeah, and that time when we were in the base, and there was that storm and you turned the radeo up real loud. and at the store. I found you hiding in the bathroom." I felt my blood start to boil. I shoot him a look, "I'M NOT SCARED OF THUNDER! GOD! WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" wufei rushed me, and for a split second I thought he was gunna hit me. but, no, he just hugged me. Thunder hit and I grab on to him for dear life.

"I got you." He said. "And I will never leave you alone. I don't care how much you want me to." I squeeze a bit tighter. "I just don't understand why you couldn't just tell me." then he must have thought about it, because he said, "No, I understand." I squeeze even tighter. "Geeze you two get a room!" I look past Wufei's shoulder to see Heero, returning with the milk. Wufei let me go and turned to him. "Thats not a bad idea." he then picked me up and carried me off.

"wufei...please..." I say. he kicked the door closed and placed me gently on the bed. then covered my head with a blanket. "When I was a kid, I used to be scared of storms. I would put a blanket over my head. It helped believe it or not." This was the first I had ever heard of Wufei's Childhood. It's hard to believe he was once a little boy. he pat my head. "go on." I say. "With what?" He asked. "Tell me more about when you were a kid." he just laughed. "Another time." He said. I pull the blanket off my head. he looked regal. yeah, Regal. He leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
